1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic erasing head. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic erasing head for erasing information in a magnetic tape having high coercive force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape have been developed to have higher coercive force because of the requirement of higher density for the information in the magnetic recording medium.
The magnetic tape having high coercive force has the advantage of a remarkable increase of its recording density because of a smaller demagnetization loss in the short wave length region. However, it has the disadvantage of difficulty of erasing.
It has been required to improve the erasing of the informations in the magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape.